


Visions Softly Creeping

by somethin_random (wordsaremyfaith)



Category: The OC
Genre: Cheating, Ficlet, M/M, PWP without actual porn, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-21
Updated: 2005-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsaremyfaith/pseuds/somethin_random
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julie Cooper sees something she can't unsee... and realizes she likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visions Softly Creeping

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at some nondescript point in season 1 while Ryan and Marissa were together.

Julie has to stifle her gasp as she walks around the side of the house.

Oh. My. GOD.

See, she always knew there was something not quite right about that Ryan, that somehow he just wasn’t good enough for Marissa. And she was right. Well, of course she was; she’s always right. But for Marissa’s sake, she hadn’t wanted to be.

Seth moans and even though the pool house door is closed, she can hear it. And it’s kind of… well… hot. What that says about her, Julie doesn’t know.

Ryan’s on his knees; that’s the part that really gets to her. It would be one thing if it was the other way around – the Cohen boy has always seemed a bit gay to her, and Ryan could just be getting off any way he can – but there’s something about this set-up that strikes her as wrong, somehow.

(But no less hot.)

Seth’s eyes are closed and Ryan is clearly working hard – Julie isn’t surprised to gather, from Seth’s noises, that Ryan is quite good at this. She knows she should sneak out of there and pretend not to have seen anything, but something makes her stay, glued to her spot.

“Oh, god, _Ryan_ ,” Seth is saying, and Julie’s eyes focus in on the scene intently. As he lets out the loudest sound of all, she sighs. She’s definitely not needing to change her thong right now. Not at all. Because that would just be strange, and if there’s one thing Julie Cooper is not, it’s strange.

Seth pulls Ryan up to him and kisses the shorter boy greedily. Definitely not passionately, though, right? This is a sex thing, it must be. Because Seth came to her Christmas party with two girls, she thinks, and Ryan went with Marissa. She may not like them together, but she does want her daughter to be happy, after all.

So she forces herself to believe that she’s only imagining the “I love you” that floats out to her ears. They look like they’re getting ready to leave the pool house, and that’s her exit cue.

And if she can’t quite meet Kirsten’s eyes in the office the next day, that’s just because her heel is breaking off and needs her attention. Not because she’s seen or heard anything she shouldn’t have. She’s Julie Cooper, for god’s sake; there’s nothing she hasn’t got the right to see or hear.

(Deep down, Julie knows this is wrong and she should be ashamed, but she’s not because it isn’t in her character. Deep down, she knows she should feel bad for her daughter but she doesn’t because it was so damn hot. Deep down, Julie knows she will go back to that spot again later, hopeful.)


End file.
